


One Night is all I need.

by Mslauramarie92



Category: Laurry - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslauramarie92/pseuds/Mslauramarie92
Summary: One blizzard. Just one, to sum up everything she felt about one man. But will she ever have the chance to tell him that he was all the hero that she'd ever need?





	One Night is all I need.

One night is all I need.  
Rating: M  
Sexual themes. Mature themes. Alcohol Abuse.  
Flarrow  
Barry Allen / Laurel Lance  
One blizzard. Just one, to sum up everything she felt about one man. But will she ever have the chance to tell him that he was all the hero that she'd ever need?  
A/N: I don't own these characters, just my imagination.  
The song that inspired this fanfiction and one I suggest that you listen to while reading this is:  
Ain't gonna lose you by Brett Dennen  
It was cold. The female had turned her head to look at the large windows that allowed her to peer at the snowy bliss from a warm sitting point. She heard that the snow was going to continue to keep falling and instead of going to get white bread and milk like most people, the blond went to her favorite place as of late: the bar. But not just any bar, it was Mick Rory's bar.  
We're drunks Dad! There is no such thing as two drinks a day!  
Her fingertips were holding onto a round and textured glass, its' contents was the bar's best Tequila: Patron, and her wrist rotated allowing the clear liquid to sway in circles around the sides of the glass. "Ya' know. Drinks are made to be well…drunk." A gruff voice caught the attention of the only female sitting at the bar. "Ya….sure, you wanna' be here when the storm hits? Its' gonna' be bad." The man known as Mick Rory questioned as he turned his icy stare to the same place the female had just been looking. "Laurel." His voice was more stern at this point and his stare was on her now. Hazel optics now fixated on the gruff pyromaniac had locked eyes with his icy stare. "If I didn't want to be here Mick, I wouldn't be here. So…" The female so eloquently lifted the glass and placed the rim to her lips and swallowed the clear liquid. With a drag of tongue to the roof of her mouth, she placed down the empty glass, the steam of her breath still slowly fading on the glass. "Pour me another." As an avid drinker, the male gave a pause and cocked an eyebrow at the intensity of her next set of words. "I said…pour me another." Mick Rory was not the type of man to back down from a fight, but he also was a well earned drunk, and he knew, sometimes you just need a damn drink…or six. He, Mick, replied with a grunt as he moved over to grab the clear glass bottle and popped the rounded cork from the orifice. But when he poured approximately three finger's worth of her favorite tequila into her glass, her slender cream toned hand reached out and grasped his bicep. With his eyes staring at the hand on his flesh, he lifted his gaze to Laurel Lance who was looking at him in the eye. "Leave the bottle Mick." He frowned at her request, but put the bottle down anyways. "Ya' sister is gonna' kill me dammit." He of course wasn't truly worried about the Assassin Vixen, but instead he was more concerned with the Black Canary that had been frequenting his bar for the past five years on this night, it was like a damn anniversary. With another grunt from his oral cavity, Mick Rory turned away and Laurel peered at the clear liquid in her glass and released a sigh; all in the hopes of relieving the heavy weight upon her bosom.  
"Laurel, I'd like you to meet Barry. Barry Allen."  
Her lips turned up into a soft, barely noticeable smile. Memories. Her lips slightly parted as she took another sip of her drink, the heat flushing to her cheeks. 'Ya' know. Team Flash could always use Black Canary's help here in Central City. I could use the Black Canary.' The look on his face had that boyish charming smile. Laurel could remember everything about him, his smile, the way his eyes shaped when he laughed, the way it sounded, his scent, his warmth. Laurel lifted her hand so that her fingertips could touch her lips, setting off the sensation of his lips on hers. Eyes shut, her heart fluttered, her breath…still. Swallowing her nerves, Laurel Lance released a hefty sigh that had been the forced replacement for a sob. Her hand was in a fist and her fingertips were placed firmly on her forehead. God. She needed some sort of reality. Something…anything to fight off the memories.  
"You know Flash, you've got the speed and the street cred, all that good stuff. But without Killer Frost and Vibe, I guess I'm the brains of our little team." Her voice had called out to him as he turned his head, flashing her a smile from behind his crimson suit and mask. "You wish Black Canary. You're right though, I couldn't ask for a better partner."  
Barry…  
She felt the wall behind her fall into her, his hands on her body; her sides and her hips. His lips were on his. God, he was so warm. Pulling her away from the wall, the taller male wrapped his arms around her, covering her in the blanket of his warmth. "Barry." Her voice was a hoarse whisper as his lips abandoned the tender flesh of her lips and repositioned upon the top of her bosoms. "Laurel." His voice was gruff against her breasts as his hands moved to her posterior, his hands cupping her bottom and lifting her up. Instinctively the vigilante jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands on his shoulders. "We can't be too long." She whispered as her right arm hooked around the back of his head and held his brown haired head to her breasts against. Peaking up at her she felt her cheeks flush red. "C'mon now. I'm the Flash."  
"God." She couldn't fight the sob this time, but to fight back the tears, Laurel Lance released a gasp of air. Thank God, Mick had left her alone. Turning her head she looked at the clock and then back to the outside, and then back to the clock. 5:39 PM. She sucked in a breath, trying to calm her aching heart.  
"Wait! WAIT! Can you please just explain it to me? Laurel?!" It was Caitlyn's voice that was calling out to her, anger, confusion lacing her words as Laurel paced the room for her belongings. "Cait…for God's sake. I love him!" Laurel admitted in a scream as her hands went to either side of her head, her black tank-top wrinkled and her jeans disheveled as she looked around the multiple rooms in S.T.A.R Labs. "If…if you love him Laurel, why don't you tell him?! Laurel you have to tell him! I know that Barry feels the same!" Caitlyn was desperate, but Laurel's speed in her efforts to prepare to depart were escalating quicker than expected. "I…I can't tell him that Caitlyn. Are you insane?! Didn't you hear what the Oracle said? If I go down this road and I try to have a life with him. He IS going to die!" "You don't-!" Caitlyn was cut off. "Dammit Caitlyn! Cisco told me everything! EVERYTHING! He vibed it! He seen Barry die! For God's sake. I can't kill him Caitlyn. He's the love of my life!" Laurel's tears were effortlessly flowing, and she was certainly not going hide her pain. "I know of the time capsule thing, Wells showed me that! He's MEANT to be with Iris West! Not Dinah Laurel Lance! Not me! Never me!" Caitlyn didn't realize that all of this had come to light for Laurel. "Just because they said…it doesn't mean it's going to come true! Look at me Laurel, I'm not Killer Frost. I'm Caitlyn Snow. Just Caitlyn. You and Barry can have a future."  
"No. No we can't Caitlyn. I want Barry safe. If that means leaving here and never looking back. I have to do it. Please…when I'm gone. Help him. Help him to not to look for me. He'll try, but he won't succeed. Caitlyn…Cisco…you have to protect the timeline." Laurel's voice was shaking, her body trembling as the anxiety was thrust upon her. "Give….Give him this." In her palm was a letter, tucked between her index and middle finger. Caitlyn grabbed the letter only to see Laurel still holding out her enclosed palm. Bewildered as to what it was, Laurel then dropped the contents into the pale hand of Caitlyn Snow: a ring. Tears filled the red-head's eyes. "Laurel…" Cisco had watched the exchange between the women and it was then that the man walked over to the female, wrapping his arms around the female, embracing her for what he would assume would be for the last time. Caitlyn was next as she wrapped her arms around her now and stepped back, her heart pounding beneath her breast. "Good-bye guys, thank you…thank you for everything. Tell Iris, tell Iris to take care of him." Caitlyn nodded and then they watched their friend, leave them and everything behind.  
a  
"Holy hell, did ya drink that entire bottle Laurel?" Hazel eyes weren't as quick as before. Maybe it was because she knew it was Mick or it was because she was rapidly becoming drunk. "You know Mick, you oughta' get some Repasado, I heard that stuff is amazing." Mick had released a grunt and shook his head. "Alcohol is amazing. If you're going to be a drunk at least admit it. You're not some damn conosseuir of liquor and delights, you're a drunk."  
"Fuck you."  
"I'm a drunk. I'll at least admit it. Listen…ya got a reason to drink and I get it. But if you don't admit what ya are, you're going to be the same little brat who you were so many years ago, getting into pills and bullshit. Tonight is the last night I let you in this bar."  
"What the hell Mick?" Her voice was booming now and her eyebrows were furrowed together in agitation. "You can't tell me I can't come back! I pay my drinks!"  
alcoholics off at one point or another. So whatever ya need to do. Do it tonight Laurel. There ain't no other night."  
With that, the man went to the back part of the bar and left a fuming Laurel Lance. "FUCKER!" Laurel screamed out as she stood up, toppling over the bar stool in the process. "God. FUCK!" Laurel's sadness transitioned into anger and she brought her hands up to her head.  
She was on the train, her eyes focusing outside on the blizzard before her journey. Why couldn't it be Summer in March? Pursing her lips she looked down at her hand where the ring used to be on her finger and it was then beneath her hand, Laurel would see the buzzing of her phone and the name on it made her heart skip a beat. BARRY. It had been two weeks since Laurel had left S.T.A.R Labs and now she was in an entirely different country, but Barry had called her and she just wanted to hear his voice…just one more time. Sliding her finger across the screen. "Laurel?" She didn't speak, her words caught in her throat. "Barry…" A sigh of relief had left the mouth of the man as she could hear him shift the phone on his ear. "Thank God you're alright? How could you leave without saying good-bye? Where are you?" His voice was urging and Laurel wanted to tell him everything, "Barr…I am begging you not to look for me. I know what you're feeling right now, but despite it all. I DO love you and I know that you love me. There's not a doubt in my mind about that. But Barry…every moment I spent with you will always be with me and while we didn't spend forever like we wanted, you've change me for the better. But Barry, just…just because we love each other does NOT mean we should be together. God…maybe we're never supposed to be together. I know Barry, that if I stayed with you, we would get married and have a wonderful life until we didn't. You would stay with me forever and I will always love you for that, but I can't do this to you. I would rather have you alive then to see you dead. I love you Barry-…" She was cut off by his unjoking tone, a serious depth to his words. "Oliver told me where you are going and Felicity had traced your phone call. It doesn't matter the dimension, place or time Laurel. I will always find you." Her heart fluttered. "I thought you might Barry. But let's say that you do find me. You'd have to do it before…" She looked down at her phone for the time. "You'd have to do it before 7 PM. Because that's when I go off the grid, not even Felicity will be able to find me. So before you consider coming after me Barry…am I truly worth it?" Ending the phone call, Laurel held the device to her head and it was then that the female looked out at the snowy wilderness and seen a small little building far away from the village her train was railing into.  
6:54PM  
"What the hell are you doing?" Laurel had turned her head to see her sister's disapproving face sitting next to her at the bar. "Laurel…this life is meant for people like Mick and I, not for you, you deserve to be happy Laurel." The eldest blond shook her head and looked out at the snow that had been piling outside for the past two hours. "Sara. It's fine. Besides, I made Barry a deal if he's here before seven I'd reason with him, if not. I'm hopping on Waverider with you guys and making myself scarce."  
"Barry you say?" The voice was chilling and with that the blonds turned their heads to look at the owner of the male's voice.  
"Eobard." Laurel whispered out her hand shifting downwards towards her weapon but had heard the chastising 'tsking' from Eobard Thawne.  
"Since you want to get rid of Barry just as badly as I do Laurel, let me give you a little commencement gift for joining the pack of losers and your sister. I'll destroy him like I should have done years ago!" Eobard declared and with a flash of red appearing outside his smirk grew.  
Fear was evident on Laurel's face as she watched Thawne disappear in a flash of gold. "NOOOOOOO!" Darting outside with Sara, Laurel would only see Barry standing face to face with Reverse Flash and his stance defensive. "BARRY NO! RUN!" It all hit her. The snow, the look on Barry's face…this is what Cisco vibed. SHE made this happen! "BARRY!"  
Eobard had darted at Barry and it was then that the two disappeared, only to reappear in several sequences in different locations until, it was only Eobard that remained, something clasped into his hand. "How do you like your gift?" Eobard panted as he turned his heel, the snow crunching beneath his boots.  
"YOU MONSTER! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS—." Laurel was quickly silenced by what Eobard threw into the snow in front of her. It was….his Flash emblem. "B…Barry….No…" Laurel eyes filled with unshed tears, her eyes focused on the emblem that had been ripped from his suit, blood splattered on it. "Hell, where I left him, he may be alive, but then again, he may be dead, but the one thing I know for certain Laurel Lance is that you…you will never know."  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Eobard released a cry that was unheard due to the pain-filled Canary-Cry from Dinah Laurel Lance. So much filled her heart and the sorrow in her gut only began to fester. "LAUREL!" Sara herself was unable to be heard as the Black Canary took a few steps forward, tears, tears streamed down her face as she seen Eobard fall to his knees, his ears beginning to bleed and eventually the dark speedster fell into the snow, completely unconscious, the blood staining the snow beneath him.  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
She fell to her knees, her hands on either side of The Flash's emblem and the small item that nearly was lost to the snow. She choked back a sob as she scooped the two items, clutching them to her chest. Was this it? She looked around, looking for her Red Streak, but when it didn't come. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY!" She wailed to the heavens.  
7:00 PM  
"Laurel." It was a softer voice that now addressed her as she hardly realized that she moved from the bar to sit next to the fire-place, staring outside at the spot where she had found the last remnants of the man she loved. "Hmm?" Laurel questioned as she turned her head to look at the speaker to see the concerned baby blues of her beloved sister. "Laurel sweetie." Saera whispered as she moved to kneel before her sister. "It's been five years Laurel, and I know. I know that you'll always wait for him. He was…is, the love of your life. But Laurel life is going to continue regardless of what happened. Whether or not he's alive Laurel…he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. It's not your fault." Laurel's expression changed entirely as she looked down at her ever concerned sister. Of course. Of Course Mick sent Sara down here. "He's dead because of me. We all could have been happy, and I ruined all of that because of my fears and doubts." Laurel gave a pause as she swallowed her saliva and began to speak again. "And that will always be on my shoulders. The world lost a hero that day, and it was because of me and now, now the world will be a little darker, and all I can do….all I can do is wait for him. He could be alive Sara."  
"Laurel honey. We looked for him everywhere, nearly every time line, every place imaginable, he's not here Laurel…" She whispered, her hand cupping her sister's knee and gently caressed it. This conversation was so long overdue. "He is never truly dead, he lives on in you and in…"  
"Aunt Sara? Momma?"  
Laurel was frozen to her seat, and Sara was frozen as well. "Momma are you and Aunt Sara arguing?" The Lance sister's eyes locked and her heart sunk into her chest as she brought her hands to her eyes, wiping away the tears that fell. "No baby girl c'mere." Sara scooted back and sat on the hardwood floors, clutching her knees to her chest. The little girl came to her mother, her beautiful eyes reflecting that of her father: Barry Allen. "Dinah-Nora Allen, what are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be finishing your homework?" Laurel questioned as Nora came to sit down on her mother's lap. "Uncle Rory is finishing it for me so I could down and spend time with you. He said…He said you're sad about Daddy." Laurel's heart squeezed in her bosom at her daughter's innocent words. "Yes Nora, your mom is sad because she misses your Daddy so very much." Nora turned to her mother after she looked at her Aunt as she spoke and that look immediately made her see Barry. "Mommy, Daddy is always with us! Remember what Uncle Wally said? He's always with us in the Speed Force! He's never gone Mommy and when I get bigger, Uncle Wally and Uncle Cisco told me they'd train me too! Just like Daddy." Laurel's tears fell as she brought her daughter into her arms. God, she was so innocent, just like her father. "You might have to learn a few moves from your Mom and Auntie too." Laurel admitted as she pulled away to see her daughter's smile illuminate the room. "What you say that we go back to Central City?"  
"Go back?"  
"Mhm, as in live by Grandpa and Grandma and Grandpa Joe?"  
Nora nodded her head vigorously and Laurel released a giggle and Sara a smirk. "Why don't you pack a bag Nora?" The little girl jumped off of her mother's lap and hurried up the stairs. "UNCLE MICK! UNCLE MICK WE'RE GOING HOE!"  
Sara and Laurel locked eyes as they both stood. "You good?" Sara questioned as Laurel brought her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe I am going to go home. That kid has Barry's persuasive skills." Laurel admitted as she shook her head a bit. "Well sounds good to me, I was beginning to hate the cold." Sara smirked as she wrapped her arms around her older sister.  
Hours later the group of four had packed be up the bar that served as a household for the four of them. "C'mon Mama!" Nora called out from within the Wave Rider and Laurel nodded her head to her daughter as she soon replied. "I'll there soon! Go ask Aunt Sara to show you the controls to Gideon!" The little girl ran back into the ship as Laurel made her way to the snowy abyss that held nothing in front of her by snow. "Barry…" The wind howled around her as she remembered the warmth that he held and her heart skipped a beat. "I miss you…so much, and I'm so…so sorry. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet your daughter and I promise I'll raise her just like you would have wanted and I promise that I'll learn how to smile…even when I'm feeling sad." Releasing a sigh, the female looked down at the emblem she had kept all these years. Running her thumbs over the lightning bolt emblem, she breathed slowly as she slowly placed the emblem in the snow; memories flashing throughout her vision as she slowly buried the emblem. After the last speck of red was gone, Laurel paused, her heart slow in her throat as she looked down at her red fingers to see his engagement on her finger; the other item that Eobard managed to pick off of Barry before sending him to death. "Until I see you again Barry…Goodbye." Tears, she had spent so many tears over the years and right now, only a few fell.  
It was time.  
As the Wave Rider picked off from the isolated snowy village, the futuristic ship soon took off into the blizzard. But what they didn't know who was watching them.  
Crunch….Crunch  
There in the snow was a hand that reached down into a pile of snow to pull out the emblem that was buried beneath it's effortless white blanket.  
Crunch…Crunch…  
All that was left in that snowy abyss was two crimson boots and a tattered crimson glove that held the emblem, electricity radiating off of the person's body, and then with a Flash, disappeared.  
FIN~


End file.
